Dofus:Community Portal/Ordering of Categories
A pain-in-the-bum change to make but worth it? Double category Should we Double category pages? For example Monsters should have a common category "monster", and then separate one like "jelly", "Chafer", "tofu", etc? having at least 2 categories per page or should we keep it in a series of sub categories as we currently have them? --Cizagna (Talk) 17:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :I have been given it a thought and yesterday an idea hit me me, we have using the following code * what it does is giving them by default a term of "*" in the Set category, and now that we have Scaraleaf, Kwak & Pandala sets that are almost identical but different what we can do is Kwak that way it will gather all sets with different elements to just 1 place. Also this could be apply to the monster category where in a template it can be set by default as monster and then it could be add "Jellies" or "Tofu", etc.--Cizagna (Talk) 14:30, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Drain or Stealing HP Looks there are 2 categories for weapons that steal HP Category:Drain weapons & Category:HP Stealing equipment. On first glance one is for weapons and the other may be for other equipment if i'm correct or can some one enlighten me on what's the diference between them.--Cizagna (Talk) 14:30, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :I went through and eliminated references to Category:HP Stealing equipment, replacing, when necessary, with Category:Drain weapons. The only references to Category:HP Stealing equipment should now only be on this page. - Toruson 14:20, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::Done, deleted the duplicate category and remove the known links. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:10, 23 November 2006 (UTC) NPC categories Ok lately if some one have notice my work (one of many) I have done work on the category of this term, now that I got some answers on the Wikia forums on some options that I cant have, I’m forcer to add subcategories for cross reference. So here are my actual options: * Exchange (NPC's that exchange something for another thing) * City Sellers (Marked NPC) * Shop (NPC's that sell and buy stuff) * NPC-Quest (NPC'S that are quest related) * Guardian (NPC's that block an entrance, not the same with "Exchange") * Useless (NPC's that don’t have any use) Comments please --Cizagna (Talk) 23:49, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Structure We require to structure ALL the categorys many are in the correct place but i see many that would not belong to the Item category directly rather than a inside sub category like resources, im working on a tree and will post it later here (by the way its huge) so there can be extras adjustments or improvements.--Cizagna 20:07, 24 September 2006 (UTC) : Right now the categories match the categories of objects in the game. I'm not sure there's much use in creating a category tree that doesn't exist in the game. There are many types of items (resources, plants, seeds, bones, etc) it's easier to simply create an article called Items that lists all the categories of items. Are you proposing something more involved than that? --TaviRider 04:00, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :: Well posting the tree would help in been able to see the structure better and be able to understand it better for the people that are more involve in the wiki. The other thing is that some pages has a compile information, and my idea for a long term is to be able to use the to automatically update the info and not having to go and edit every thing, maybe i'm thinking a very complex thing but I have seen many options that could make our work on keeping most pages updated with the minimum of effort and maximum effectiveness. --Cizagna 20:05, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Never mind I have been giving it a thought and there is no real point for now, because the pages need a serious work out and as I standarize formats of the different pages that way i will start doing improvements. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:30, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Ordering As I understand it when you go to a category, eg. 'chance items' the list is alphabetically ordered, (Unicode-wise) this is not particularly helpful to someone who wants to find an item that will give them chance, but is appropriate to their level, an alternative is to order by level. To do this when putting the category info on an item, the level info needs to be put after a pipe, I'd suggest including the label 'level' so its obvious what's going on as an example instead of having: * Category:Chance equipment you'd put: * level042 where the space should ensure there is not an 'L' placed on the category page, the 'level' simply indicates the meaning of things, and the number in 3 digits is to ensure the correct order is maintained ie. so that a level 2 object to come before a level 11 one. for added convenince dummy pages could be made as delimiters such as 'levels 0-10', only one set of these has to be made it can be included across all categories of course there may be an easier way to do this, but at the moment i haven't found it, it is also a fair bit of repetitive work, but I don't mind doing that if people think its a good idea. cheers Lastmohican 00:29, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Comments I'm opposed to the entire concept of the categories of type "chance equipment". The community site lets you search items based on what stats they give, what level they require, what type of equipment it is, etc etc. There is no need for us to do extra work just to provide a vastly inferior service. - Dashiva 07:51, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) : agreed the community site is far superior, on the other hand it is a very annoying though with its 'not enough tailors know this equipment to show the properties' line, so basically you have to look up equipment there, find its name then search for it here to find out what it does, if you don't like it, go back search again and repeat. Being able to just search for it here in a rudimentary way would be more convenient for most simple requirements. The level is the best guide for how useful an item is usually, and an alphabetical list is rather meaningless. After the initial changes the effort required is negligible, and like I said I'm happy to do most/all of the initial changes. Lastmohican 02:05, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: The level is less important than the actual bonus given. Level is only needed to filter out what items you can't use yet. A better list would use "item name (level)" and sort by bonus, but the categories can't do that. So here's my suggestion: leave the categories alone, but make a list of your own on the main namespace page. So Category:Chance equipment remains alphabetical, for people who want to look up items in general, and Chance equipment holds the sorted list. - Dashiva 11:15, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Really to make it more easy to look it's to add an extra category "Category:Lvl 5" and each item has it's corresponding lvl category that way they can be look by level and can be cross reference using wiki dynamic tables --Cizagna 20:07, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Negative Category I notices this new categories Category:Vitality penalty equipment, Category:Agility penalty equipment, Category:Chance penalty equipment, Category:Wisdom penalty equipment, Category:Strength penalty equipment, Category:Intelligence penalty equipment, Category:Prospecting penalty equipment, Category:Initiative penalty equipment & Category:Range penalty equipment in the past i was corrected that we did not record negative information. So before i took a hasty action. what does the community think about this? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:38, 4 December 2006 (UTC) : I like the new negative categories, as it allows me do do searches using the dynamic page list more accurately. e.g. category=Intelligence equipment category=Hammer notcategory=Vitality penalty equipment : // Peet talk 15:19, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :: As the primary culprit for adding the negative categories, I'll list my reasoning. Firstly, I wanted to do notcategory with dynamic page list like Peet's example. Not only for personal searches, but also to allow more meaningful equipment suggestions in the class build guides. For example: Sadida Earthquake/Poison wind builds need Damages and AP equipment, but generally can't afford to equip items with penalties for their primary attribute (either Intelligence or Strength), which rules out things like the Ring of Satisfaction. Or Iop builds that want MP bonus equipment but don't want ones that give AP penalties as well. :: Secondly, as I've been going through and doing category clean up for equipment, I've noticed a lot of situations where people have put, for example, vitality penalty equipment in the vitality equipment category. So if people are going to categorize this stuff anyways, we might as well give them the right categories to stick things in. :: Finally, it adds another level of disambiguation for equipment that have questionable statistics, often due to problems in the characteristic display in game. For example: equipment that have AP penalties for the user. These items can either mean the target being attacked loses APs or the player who equipped the item loses APs. Or elemental weaknesses that are displayed in game as resists. While these problems are (slowly) being reduced, it helps to have this information recorded as two separate items in the wiki entries to eliminate possibilities of being typos to people browsing the wiki. :: I regard the first reason to be the most important of the three. There are a lot of places in the wiki that use manually maintained equipment lists that can be replaced by dynamic page lists. Now if only there was some good way to do queries on level, then we'd be golden. -- Toruson 16:59, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Parallel Categories What im thinking is to have a master category for items or monsters where all those pages will be together and separate of that will be the categories that have classified them. Any ideas? :huh... I don't quite get you? Can you elaborate? --Lirielle 02:05, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Well its basically how the monster are categorize now, as it was one of the multiple ways i thought to order the monsters, and it was to add one like "monsters" where all the monster would be, and then have a category for things like "jellies" "firefouxes" "gobballs" etc... but now iliriele is categorizing by how amakna is having so there are some monsters that are triple categorize. But i have not give to much thinking to this as i have focus on the weapons and items for now. Also the original idea was also to apply this to the weapons and items, then i discard it as it was going to be more like confusing, then reincorporated the idea but in different terms (see the Category:Lvl) for a dynamic list 2 feature but found a bug in my idea that its explain already on the level category page. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:48, 30 January 2007 (UTC)